paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Watchman
Watchman "We are '''always' on the watch!"'' :- Watchman Tactical Analysis * Cloning Blues, Jazz and Rock: Watchmen are easily made clones of Chinese men, they tend to come in large numbers, charging at enemies with their atomic spears. These spears have the same effect as their beamsword cousin, killing enemies in one blow, if they come so far. * My Shield will Protect Me!: While they have their spears out, Watchmen benefit from a frontal armour bonus, which makes up for their lack of resilience and slow movement speed. * Disruptor Carbine: The Watchmen can temporarily switch to ranged disruptor carbines, which have proven to be highly effective at vaporising enemy infantry and light vehicles, even if they take quite a bit of time to recharge after each shot. The Watchmen automatically use these carbines when garrisoned. However, without the protection of their shields, Watchmen are particularly vulnerable. * No Tanks, I'm fine: Atomic energy tends to work against armour too, which means that Watchmen can take on vehicles to some extent. But a big spear doesn't save you from several tons of metal rolling over you, so watch out. Background "- But sir, just how many clone lives is a human life worth ? ''- Seven. Or fourteen. Or more. They're just not the same; it's like comparing humans and dogs."'' :- Conversation between Chinese officers. Making up the bulk of the Chinese Royal Guard, the Watchmen Corps provides the numbers and military muscle that gives the Atomic Kingdom of China such an overwhelming edge over their enemies. Colloquially referred to as the "greenshirts", the endless ranks of the Watchmen at first seem anachronistic despite their otherworldly weapons and equipment. Armed with long spears wreathed in atomic fire, and armoured with a simple metallic vest, the massed formations of Watchmen invoke images of medieval warfare, and more than one agent embedded in China has concluded that a simple machine gun post would defeat the vast bulk of China's army. This is, however, a carefully calculated illusion, staged parades disguised as combat manoeuvres intended to highlight the massive numbers and unstoppable power of the Royal Guard. Once combat begins, Watchmen split into small squads and platoons, taking advantage of the massive shock-and-awe effects of vehicle-based Chinese weapons to close with enemies and engage them in close combat, using their handheld shields to protect themselves from enemy fire. Their weapons, though backward in appearance, tear through enemy infantry with an effectiveness unmatched by the firearms of comparable infantry, giving Watchmen a unique edge in close quarters. However, it is obvious that no modern army, no matter how well supported, can defeat an enemy with spears, so Watchmen are also equipped with disruptor carbines, stubby energy weapons that fire beams of crackling energy. Disruptor carbines hit with impressive force; a single shot can transfer enough thermal energy to a human target to completely vaporise them in a sudden rush of blood and mist, regardless of personal armour. This can be a nasty surprise to an unsuspecting enemy; more than one formation of Red Guard, having gunned down a charging squad of Watchmen, have strayed from cover under the impression that they were safe at range, only to be obliterated by verdant beams of energy. However, these weapons have very limited energy stores, so their use is carefully rationed. It has been noted that, with a simple adapter, Watchmen can plug their carbines into the power sockets in buildings that still have functioning power, giving the Watchmen a formidable defensive asset (even though the owner of the structure would get a nasty surprise on his electricity bill if the structure stays intact). Behind the Scenes Their armour and sashes are based on the combat armour of Klingons from Star Trek's Original Series era. Just the Stats Starfleet Marine "Ever Invincible!" :- Motto of the Starfleet Marines Tactical Analysis *'Marine Elite': Starfleet Marines are the elite of the Watchmen. Trained to a higher standard and equipped with superior equipment, Starfleet Marines nevertheless continue to use the spears all Watchmen use. Their personal shield generators make them somewhat more survivable, though. *'Molecular Disruptors': Starfleet Marines, however, are able to engage at range far more reliably than regular Watchmen. Thanks to improved power packs, Starfleet Marines can use their carbines indefinitely, without needing to worry about rationing their use. *'Marines can swim': Starfleet Marines also have another advantage over standard Marines, in that their training and waterproofed equipment allows them to swim. This is most useful, since it allows them to cross bodies of water without the need for transport. *'The Price to Pay': All this added training and equipment, however, makes the Starfleet Marine a more costly investment than your regular Watchmen. With their persisting vulnerability to anti infantry weaponry and the standard weaknesses of a regular Watchman, they are not always worth the added cost. Background "Clones can't learn. It's a fact. I'm not saying that we can't train them. But they won't be able to develop skills of their own - in other words, they can't gain experience. Our experiments show that brain flexibility decreases 81% after six months. This level of incapacity to gain new skills is comparable to people with mental deficiency or very old people. I regret it, but the way we developed them made them efficient subordinates and crewmen, but poor warriors. Our enemies have an advantage; their men can learn, improve, realise where they made mistakes and take efforts to correct that. Our troops just can't. We can't afford to sacrifice real humans on the frontlines, so clones will have to do. But I urge you to develop elite forces that are better trained and equipped than the regular clone, and do it quickly, before our enemies get their veterans on the line." :- Internal report, 21/06/1969 While most Watchmen serve on the ground, there are a rare few who have been bred and trained to come along for the exodus in order to protect the nobles from the unknown dangers of space. Trained to a much higher standard and equipped with far superior weapons, these special soldiers are referred to as Starfleet Marines, though they are closer to special forces units than field infantry. Behind the Scenes The appearance and abilities of the Marines are based on the MACO special forces unit in Star Trek Enterprise. Category:Units